Breathe Me
by x-the-rising-x
Summary: He speaks it in a strange tone – his words filled with sadness and regret, exhaustion and admittance, denial and repression of something unspoken. She could ask him about it…why is he glad she came, but the words don’t come. BL
1. Lose Some Time

**Breathe Me**

_**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm back with yet another story. I'm sorry for not updating SE or HAS recently, but if I start to UD all my stories really frequently, the writing gets bad. I need diversity.

This will be a multi-chapter story, and slightly lighter than my other stories. It takes place 4 years after high school, and everything from 5x05, etc has happened. You'll most likely catch on, but if you don't, feel free to ask me questions in your reviews. (You know how I _love _reviews!)

Haha, thank you to Corey and Chey for reading over some of this for me. And for the rest of you, enjoy!

_**Summary: **_He speaks it in a strange tone – his words filled with sadness and regret, exhaustion and admittance, denial and repression of something unspoken. She could ask him about it…why is he glad she came, but the words don't come. BL

;;;

**Chapter 1: **_Lose Some Time_

_I'm not saying I don't love my friends. 'Cause I do. A lot. It's just that it's been so long, and I __know__ the whole experience is going to be awkward. Especially since I'm going to be the only single one there. Nathan and Haley have each other, and of course Jamie will be there too. Then there's Peyton, Jake and Jenny. And then Lucas – with his girlfriend? I don't even know…Haley might have mentioned they were engaged?! God, I've missed so much. _

_So it's not like I don't want to go. 'Cause I do. But like I said – it's going to be awkward._

_;;;_

She's been driving along the Maryland coastline for way too long. Her iphone tells her it's only supposed to be 18 minutes from the freeway to the house – it's been 43.

"Fuck," she mutters under her breath, switching into low gear to coast down a hill. The road has gotten rocky, and her Porsche is not built for these kind-of conditions. She must have missed the turn-off.

"Hello?" she sputters angrily into her phone, picking it up on the first ring.

"Brooke?" Haley's chipper voice comes on the line. "What happened? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago."

Brooke pulls over onto the shoulder of the road and cuts the engine. "I think I'm lost," she resigns. "I definitely went too far."

;;;

_I definitely went too far. In life? Maybe. In work? Definitely? In love…god, who even knows? I've been in love once – and who's to decide when you've got yourself in too deep. My opinion of love lately, is that it's a constant reminder of your faults, and how hard you have to work to not let your own issues piss your significant other off. _

_I think my mother has brainwashed me. _

;;;

"What town are you near?"

"Oh, I remember passing East Bumblefuck a few minutes ago."

"Brooke."

"Okay, okay. Lanesville, I think?"

"Jesus, Tigger. That's 45 minutes down the coast."

"Damn it," Brooke groans, banging her head against the steering wheel. "I have no idea where I am."

Haley sighs. "Don't worry about it – I'll send Nathan to come get you."

Brooke doesn't even bother arguing – Haley's already hung up. As she waits for Nathan, she lets her eyes pass over to the blue, shimmering Atlantic. The beach always gives her mixed feelings, simply because it reminds her of Lucas. And when _weren't _her feelings about him mixed?

Her head is throbbing. She almost feels bad about being a bitch on the phone – almost. She had her head bitten off this morning by _Bitch_toria when she found out Brooke was taking a two week vacation at a beach house in Maryland…oh yeah, without internet or cell phone service.

Whatever. Brooke is past letting her mother dictate her life – more or less. She hasn't been on a real vacation since she was 18 anyway, and despite the fact that these weeks would be, as if she hasn't said it enough, _awkward,_ she could use a break.

Bored, Brooke amuses herself for a few minutes with the skylight – then with those random buttons on the dashboard that she's never known the purpose of. And _wow, _she really has too much space in this car, especially since it's only her using it…and shouldn't she be more energy efficient?

Before she knows it, she's trying to think of all the ways she can reduce her carbon footprint, and – oh, all of a sudden there's another car pulling over.

Now, Brooke's forgotten a lot in these four years, but she definitely recognizes that car – and it's definitely not Nathans.

"Fuck," she mutters, pushing open her car door, and stepping out into the breezy, salty air.

"You don't look like Nathan Scott."

"Yeah well you don't exactly look like Brooke Davis."

Lucas Scott walks towards her, with shorter hair and a nice tan, but altogether looking pretty much the same. Brooke looks down and regards her own appearance: Knee high boots, designer jeans, and a silk halter-top. Aviator glasses cover her eyes (and most of her face), and her shorter, redder hair brushes her cheekbones.

"How've you been?" he asks.

"Worse than you, probably," she responds, and they both have to smile. Things are surprisingly, non-awkward, considering the last time they saw each other, they were both wasted, pretending to be engaged, and he had both kissed, and tried to sleep with her.

;;;

Of course, Brooke thinks, as they hug and she's instantly reminded of _home, _he was probably too wasted to remember any of that evening.

"Why don't you follow me back?" he suggests, and Brooke nods.

;;;

_Sex. I slept with a few guys last year, but honestly, it's really lost all the appeal it gave to me in high school. I've basically realized I used it for attention, and as a way to punish my parents for the sucky childhood they gave to me. I slept with 3 guys senior year: Chris Keller, Lucas Scott, and Chase Adams. Sometimes I wonder what the hell I was thinking all three of them. _

;;;

The house is big, but a lot more rustic, or rather "beachy," than Brooke had imagined. It's literally on the beach, as in, sand runs up to the doorstep, and practically in the door, according to Lucas.

"Brooke!" Haley's shriek is carried by the wind up the driveway, and Brooke abandons Lucas with her luggage to run up to Haley and envelop her in a hug. The former blonde, but now brunette again, smells of soap and sea salt, and Brooke breathes in the scent gratefully.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Brooke!" Haley holds the brunette at arms length. "You look so…you look amazing, B."

"So do you, Hales. Thank you so much for inviting me up here."

"Well, if it weren't for you, there would be no 'gang.' So I guess the invite was kind-of implied," Haley says through a smile.

Brooke follows Haley in to the house, Lucas trailing behind with Brooke's luggage, grumbling slightly. He drops the suitcases on the floor, turns to Brooke and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Nice to have you back, Davis," he says, and then disappears out the back door with a smile.

"So, this is it. I know it's not much – but at least it's big. There's always sand on the floors – so don't worry about wiping your feet. We basically keep the windows open all the time – the house is constantly bathed in light.

"Three bedrooms are on this floor – Nathan and mine, Jake and Peyton's, and then Jenny and Jamie are sharing. Yours is upstairs – next to Lucas's."

Brooke's nodding along to Haley's ramble – but her gaze us fixed on the view right outside the large living room windows, which have been thrust open. There's the ocean – waves crashing on the beach, blue sea shimmering for miles.

"God Haley, it's gorgeous."

Haley stops mid-sentence, as she had been rambling on about how the power sometimes goes out, but how really, it's nothing to worry about, and blushes. "Well, I wanted a place we would all like – and, I mean, who doesn't like the beach?"

Brooke smiles a little, lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah, who doesn't like the beach?"

;;;

They deposit Brooke's luggage upstairs and Haley mentions that everyone is down on the beach, and that's probably where Lucas headed off to.

They walk out of the house, and the hot sand feels amazing between Brooke's toes. She's already shed her jeans, boots and top, and changed into a bikini and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It takes her just a split second, looking down the beach, to spot the curly mess of blonde hair, before she takes off running.

Peyton starts at the same time, and they meet halfway between Haley and everyone else, falling over into the sand with the force of their hug. They laugh and hug and shriek, and Brooke swears it's the first time she's smiled for real in a _very _long time.

Jake jogs over and lifts the two girls over the sand. "Do either of you need a bodyguard?" he asks, in a mock serious tone.

"Jagielski!" Brooke squeals, barreling in to her old friend. "It's been way too long."

"Wish, I could say the same, Davis," he responds with a teasing wink, and Brooke laughs, pushing her hair out of her face and sticking her tongue out.

"Daddy!" A high pitched shriek and a whirl of strawberry blonde hair. Jenny comes running up to her father, and Brooke is shocked by how much she resembles Nikki. Except in the eyes. The eyes – their softness – those belong to Jake.

"Hi, Jenny." Brooke crouches down to the seven year old's height. "Remember me?" she asks, softly.

"Daddy," the small girl repeats, whispering to Jake. "Who's that pretty girl and why does she know who I am?"

"That's your auntie Brooke," Jake says, gaze lost completely to his daughter.

"Oh, okay," Jenny responds, clearly not grasping or caring for the matter, already lost in her own little world. She turns on her heel, and sprints off down the beach to where Nathan and Jamie are splashing around in the water.

Brooke smiles, following the girl with her eyes, feeling a small pang in her heart for the bond that Jake and Jenny share. But the moment of envy is lost, as Haley and Peyton flank either side of her, and pull the brunette down the beach to say hi to Nate, and to meet Jamie.

But all the while, as Brooke hugs a soaking wet Nathan, and is greeted shyly by the godson she never got to know, a small part of her brain wanders off and gets caught on one question.

_Where's Lucas?_

;;;

"Where's Lucas?" she asks, later that day, as Peyton and Haley lie sprawled across her bed, and she folds things from he suitcase neatly into the chest of drawers.

Peyton shrugs while flipping through a copy of B.Davis. "I don't know. He probably disappeared on one of those emo walks he's been taking lately. Hey – are you still selling these scarves, cause someone stole mine from me at the gym."

Brooke reaches in to her suitcase and pulls out some material, tossing it to Peyton, who squeals and wraps the scarf around her neck. "How are things between you guys? Is it still ridiculously awkward?"

The blonde shakes her head. "I mean, I think after I pretty much refused to marry him, he realized it was a stupid mistake and that yeah, we were that _dream_ couple, but reality just got in the way. Besides, he found Lindsey soon after and that kind-of distracted him."

"Yeah, where _is _she anyway?" Brooke asks, curiously. "I haven't met her yet."

"You didn't get my email?" Haley asks, confused. Brooke shakes her head and Haley lowers her voice, as if it could carry to all corners of the house. "She left him a few weeks ago. Said that he wasn't willing to _commit _to the relationship enough."

"What? I thought he proposed."

Haley lets out a short laugh. "Well, she did all she could to try and get him to. It kind-of sucks, though. I really liked her." She pauses for a split second. "Anyway, he's pretty broken up about it."

Brooke shrugs. "I guess he didn't seem very sociable earlier. I wonder where he went."

;;;

She finds him out on the terrace drinking a beer and watching Jamie and Jenny play out on the sand.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" She sits down on the porch swing next to him.

He laughs. "You're the same old smartass you were in high school."

"New York City clearly didn't do anything to my character."

"Relatively."

She turns to him. "What do you mean."

"Look, Brooke, I'm not trying to lecture you, especially not on your first day of vacation. It's just – I can already tell you're stressed out, and that _something's _on your mind."

"Nathan – "

"I'm just saying…" the younger Scott averts his gaze. "Lucas is fading fast, and it would really suck to have another friend fall in to that winding circle of angst."

Brooke sighs, deciding between pushing the matter of Lucas, or letting it slide. She glances at Nathan, his brown eyes following his son on the beach, his left hand clutching the bottle of Budweiser loosely.

"I know it's none of my business," she says slowly. "But do you know why Lindsey left him."

"He wasn't willing to commit," Nathan responds through a shrug.

"I know – but why? Do you think it had to do with Peyton, and worrying about that kind-of rejection again?"

"I don't think so." The brunette shakes his head. "Lucas pretty much admitted to us and himself, that he proposed to Peyton out of fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Feeling, for once. Fear that his relationship was fading fast, and thinking that the only way to salvage it was to propose. A dumb decision, on his part, but he's admitted that by now."

"So now he's trying to do the opposite?" she asks, confused.

Nathan looks at her, seemingly mentally deciding whether to speak or not. He lets out a short breath. "You want to know my opinion? I think he just didn't love her enough. He didn't love her in the same way he loved Peyton…or you."

There's a short silence. Then, Brooke stands. "Maybe he's still looking for The One."

She heads for the screen door, opening it with a creak. As she disappears inside, Nathan mutters something he probably assumes she can't hear.

"Or maybe he's waiting for The One to come back to him."

;;;

_If Nathan and Peyton hadn't started dating in high school, I would definitely be in Haley's shoes right now. Only a nightmare version of Haley's shoes. See, Nathan and Peyton clearly hated each other. But for me and Nate – the constant banter was based on our years of friendship when we were younger, that we tried to pretend didn't happen. We slept together once, but if he and I had officially gotten together, I definitely would have ended up pregnant. Just trust me – I can tell. And let me say – thank god for Peyton, because if he hadn't been with her, he wouldn't have gotten together with Haley. And a Nathan-Brooke marriage wouldn't do _anyone _any good._

;;;

Later that night, in the hours after dinner (which Lucas had missed), Brooke has retreated to her bedroom. She pulls open the windows, letting the salty air into her room. When she breathes deeply, and smells the ocean, she's reminded of _home, _Tree Hill, where, on certain days, you can smell the seawater from all over town. She's donned a pair of boxer shorts and a big t-shirt, and though it's barely 9:00, she's already thinking of turning in.

Jamie and Jenny have long since retired to their bedroom, exhausted from their day of running around on the beach. Peyton and Jake have gone on a walk, and Nathan and Haley are downstairs watching Casablanca.

_Where's Lucas?_

She steps out on to the balcony, and all she can see in front of her is the moon shining on the water, and faintly illuminating the beach. She realizes, in this moment, that if she could, she would stay here forever.

"Hey."

Brooke turns, abruptly. Lucas is standing in the doorway to the balcony, with his electric blue eyes looking oddly dull.

"Hey…where've you been?"

Lucas shrugs. "I took a walk."

"Oh…" She could mention that the 'walk' he took, was over three hours long, but the words don't come. Instead, she gives him a soft smile.

"Look…I just wanted to stop in and say goodnight. And…I'm really glad you came."

He says it in a strange tone – his words filled with sadness and regret, exhaustion and admittance, denial and repression of something unspoken. She could ask him about it…why is he glad she came, but the words don't come. She whispers a thank you, and then comes their goodnights, and then he's gone.

;;;

_I think I misinterpreted this trip. And not because now it turns out I'm not awkwardly alone in my 'singleness.' It's just, for the few hours I've been here for, I've slipped in to this dreamlike daze. And part of me is almost upset that I came – cause I'm not going to want to go home._

_My friends need me here. All of them. And I need my friends. All of them. _


	2. Only Fooling Myself

**Breathe Me**

_**A/N: **_Finally, an update! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAH – this is for you.

I've been working on a new multi-chapter fic. It's a different kind of fic for me, because it isn't BL-centered. It's focused around most of the characters from the show, mainly Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Rachel. It takes place 4 years after 4x21, and is set in New York City. It's going to be rather angsty, and have a _lot _of ships in it, so I hope you guys check it out when I post it. However, I'm going to wait until I finish the whole fic before I begin to post it, so sit tight.

And…here you go!

--

**Chapter 2: **_Only Fooling Myself_

He's going to fucking _kill _Haley.

The only thing worse than having to share a wall with Brooke Davis, is having to share a bathroom with Brooke Davis. Tackling the former first – she likes to play jazz music when she goes to bed, and the walls are unfortunately thin. He tells her to turn it off at some point, but then she can't fall asleep and he can hear her tossing and turning on the other side of the wall into ungodly hours of the night.

In terms of the latter, having a communal bathroom with the brunette, is torture in two ways. He had briefly lived with her junior year, and dated her twice, so he probably should be used to her daily routines. But clearly he's forgotten, and if an average girl spends an unnatural time in the bathroom, than Brooke is way above average.

"Brooke! You've been in there for over an hour!" His fist slams against the bathroom door angrily.

"Calm down Lucas." Brooke's voice floats out from under the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You said that half an hour ago! Open the fucking door, or I'm coming in!"

Brooke just laughs. "Have fun walking in on me naked."

"I've seen you naked a hundred times before, Brooke," he says through gritted teeth, turning the knob. "I think I can handle it." He pushes open the door and steps into the bathroom.

Well, she's not naked. Not quite. However, now Lucas remembers the second reason he hates sharing a bathroom with Brooke Davis. She's sitting on the rim of the tub, painting her toenails. Her hair is dripping wet from the shower, and she's clad only in a fluffy white towel, which is wrapped low on her chest, and extends no farther than her upper thigh.

Ever since they broke up, Lucas has tried innumerable times to try and conceal his extreme physical attraction to the dimpled brunette. Currently, Brooke is about as covered up as she was in the December 2009 issue of the Victoria's Secret catalog. They had done an article on the up and coming designer, and she had agreed to pose for them as well. Lucas realizes that knowing this makes him sound like a complete pervert, but it wasn't like he had _sought out _the magazine. He had spotted it at a newsstand on his way to class one day, and Brooke was an old friend – so clearly, he _had_ to buy it. Or at least, that was how he tried to reason it at the time.

Brooke looks up from her nail painting. "Jeez, Luke, I was about to come out."

He has prepared to fume, but all prior plans fly out the window when he sees Brooke in her current state of dress. He just stands there like a dumbass, very clearly staring at her cleavage.

"Just hurry up," he mumbles, feeling his body start to react. Then, as quickly as possible, he turns on his heel, and leaves.

--

He eventually gets sick of waiting, and abandons his attempts to shave, and brush his teeth, and shower. Downstairs, Haley is making pancakes. Jamie and Jenny are in front of the television watching Spongebob, and Peyton sits at the counter, flipping through a copy of _B. Davis _magazine.

"Well good _morning _sunshine!" says Haley in a singsong voice.

"Shut up," Lucas grumbles, sitting down in the stool next to Peyton.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," teases Peyton. She then turns to Haley. "Or maybe he just didn't get a lot of _sleep _last night, _if you know what I mean._"

"Peyton. Even _Jamie _knows what you mean," says Haley through a laugh.

"Both of you shut up. Just because Brooke and I are the only two single ones here, it does _not _mean that we are getting it on every night."

"Aha! He said not _every _night." Peyton turns to Lucas with mock seriousness. "So just every other?"

Lucas groans. "I hate _both _of you. Can we just drop this?"

"Drop what?" Brooke has appeared on his other side, towel drying her hair. She's dressed in cut-offs and a loose t-shirt. She's only been here for three days, but already her skin is looking sun-kissed and freckled.

"Nothing," Lucas mutters as she slides into the stool on his left. "Where are Nathan and Jake?" he asks Haley.

"Out for a run."

"They were going to wake you up but I told them they might walk in on – Ouch!" Before Peyton can finish her sentence, Lucas elbows her in the side and shoots her a dirty look.

Brooke clearly hasn't noticed anything, or is at least pretending she hasn't, and is currently badgering Haley to put chocolate chips in her pancakes. Lucas mumbles something about getting some fresh air, and stands, moving to the back door.

He steps out into the warm sunshine. It's barely 10 a.m., but the sun is already high in the sky. It's low tide, and the waves aren't very large today – they simply crash along the beach with little fervor.

It's literally about 20 steps to the water's edge, and Lucas sits down on the hot sand, running a hand through his buzzed hair. He just stays there for a while, watching the waves roll in and out, mesmerized by the way the sun glimmers off of the deep blue of the ocean.

"Hey." He looks to the left of him. Brooke is sitting down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her body, Indian-style. "You okay?"

"Yeah…fine." he smiles. "I just came out here to think."

She kinks an eyebrow. "Sometimes I think you brood too much, writer boy. You have to have fun _some _of the time."

"I have _fun,_" he counters defensively. "And come on – I think with my current relationship situation, I deserve to brood a little."

Brooke stares at him for a beat, before turning her attention to the water and digging her toes into the sand. "Yeah, I heard about that…I'm sorry."

Lucas shrugs. "I mean, it sucks, but I can't really blame her."

"How do you figure?"

"I guess I didn't really show her that I was looking for a committed relationship."

There's a short silence. "Well, were you?"

Lucas sighs. "Yeah, I think. But every time the idea of asking her to move in with me, or proposing, came up, I froze. It's like – I loved the idea of it…just not with her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing! That's the thing!" says Lucas in a frustrated tone. "Lindsey's great. She's smart, and beautiful, and talented, and funny. It just – didn't feel right. You know?"

Brooke nods, and then looks down. "Do you think that when you meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, that you _know?_"

Lucas doesn't respond. She looks up, and he meets her eyes with his own. He swallows, and then breaks the gaze.

"I sure hope so."

--

"I can't believe they don't sell Nutella here."

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton, are wandering through the aisles of the only grocery store in town, stocking up on food. Currently they stand in the dessert aisle, and Brooke is staring expectantly at the shelves, as if a jar of Nutella will appear on command if she complains enough.

Peyton just laughs, throwing a box of Milanos into the cart. "I though you and Lucas were always fans of whipped cream?"

Haley practically doubles over in hysterics, and Brooke punches Peyton in the arm.

"P. Sawyer, that is _not _funny! You don't get to tease me?"

"Brooke, you tease me all the time."

"That's different," says the brunette through a groan. "I tease you about things that are legitimately plausible – like that your anorexic, or an actual descendent of Goldilocks. I do _not _tease you about stupid high school relationships."

Haley and Peyton share a look.

"What?" asks Brooke, annoyed.

Haley shrugs. "I don't know – I've just never heard you refer to you and Lucas as a 'stupid high school relationship.' A bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

Brooke sighs and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's your point, Haley?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Brooke. But it's just very obvious to all four of us that _something _is going on. Now I'm not saying that you guys are having sex, or hooking up, or anything, but I don't know – there's just this weird energy between you two."

Peyton nods. "I agree. I mean, did you see the way he was looking at you during dinner last night?"

"Oh my god, yes! When she was wearing that low cut camisole? He was like, undressing her with his eyes."

"Okay!" Brooke says in a shrill tone. "First of all, this conversation needs to stop. Peyton, you're talking about your ex-boyfriend/almost fiancé. And Haley, you're talking about your best friend. Isn't this a little awkward for both of you?"

Peyton is still laughing, but Haley controls herself enough to turn to the brunette. "Brooke, I've definitely seen a lot worse regarding you and Lucas's relationship, than discussing whether or not he's still attracted to you. Remember how I used to walk in on you two having sex like, every day?"

Peyton loses it.

--

"Do you realize that Peyton has had sex with every guy at this table?"

Lucas spits out his wine. Haley tears up from laughing so hard. Nathan chuckles, sheepishly scratching his head. And Jake looks appalled.

"Brooke!" yells the blonde from across the table. "What the hell?"

Brooke looks up. Her comment hadn't really come from anywhere, and she realizes that she really needs to learn to censor what comes out of her mouth. "Sorry!" she says through a laugh. "But that's where my train of thought was coming from!"

Lucas grins. "Her sex life?"

"_Must _we have this conversation at the dinner table?" Peyton asks, clearly flustered.

"Well, the kids are in bed, so I don't see why not" says Brooke, taking a sip of wine. The six adults are seated around the table on the back porch. The sun has set by now, so they've lit a few candles, which sets a soft glow upon all of their faces.

From next to her, Jake places a hand on Peyton's knee and squeezes it. "It's okay…I still love you, babe."

"Oh jeez, thanks," mutters the blonde, rolling her eyes. "So on the skank scale at this table, I'm number 1?"

"For once it's not me!" squeals Brooke, and Lucas laughs from next to her. "Although, I guess, by those standards, I'd be the second sluttiest. I've proudly made my way around the Scott family," she says, winking at Nathan.

Haley glares at Brooke from her husbands lap, and then addresses the group, raising her hand proudly. "On those terms, I am the prude of the group. Besides, I think only being with one person makes it more romantic," she finishes, turning to Nathan and placing a kiss square on his lips.

The rest of the table "aww's," and Nathan blushes slightly.

"I don't really think this method of ranking is fair," says Peyton, shaking her head. "It's supposed to be about _quality, _not quantity. As in, who's had sex in the kinkiest place."

Haley groans. "Why are we still having this conversation?"

"Only someone who has something to hide would say that," responds Brooke through a smirk.

"Fine," says Haley, sitting up in Nathans lap. She looks over his shoulder as if to ask for approval, but he just shrugs, so she turns back to the table. "A speedboat in the middle of Lake Jordan."

"Tutormom!" yells Brooke, shocked. "I never knew you were so adventurous. You may beat Peyton and Jake's beach rendezvous."

Jake busts up laughing, but Peyton kicks her friend from under the table. "Davis! That was a secret."

"Not anymore, I guess," says Lucas through a laugh.

"Well, Mr. Giggles," says Peyton, turning to Lucas with a fierce look. "You've been exceptionally quiet tonight. Care to share your special time? Because I doubt our 'foot of the bed' experience really qualifies."

"Hey...wasn't this a game for the girls?"

But now Nathan, Jake, and Haley are all ganging up on him too.

"C'mon Luke, tell us."

"It can't be that bad."

"What's your kinkiest place?"

Lucas groans and shifts in his chair. Then he shoots a stare across the table at Brooke, who has not said anything for a few minutes. She's smirking slightly, twisting her napkin around in her hands. He sighs and looks up at the stars.

"The Blue Post."

"Gross," mutters Nathan. "In the bathroom?"

Lucas shakes his head. "The hallway."

"Hold on a second!" Haley holds up a hand. "You had sex in the _public hallway of a crowded bar? _Who is skanky enough to…" her eyes settle on the dimpled brunette. "BROOKE! You SLUT!"

The whole table erupts in laughter again, and Brooke turns red. "It wasn't my fault," she protests.

"What are you _talking _about? Was there anything about the outfit you were wearing that made it possible for me to not jump you?"

"On that note," says Peyton rising with a smile, and picking up her empty plate. "I think I'm off to bed."

--

Everyone is asleep by now. To be nice to Lucas for once, Brooke decides to leave off the jazz music for tonight. Instead, she decides to curl up on the couch downstairs with her book. She's been trying to get through the novel she's been reading, for over a month now, but work keeps getting in the way. Tonight is the perfect night to get a big chunk of reading done, so she changes into some sweats and pads her way into the living room.

It's comfortable down here, because she's thrown a blanket over herself, and the breeze from the ocean is still making its way through the open windows. She starts to lose track of time, and when she looks up after hearing someone descending the stairs, she's surprised to find that the clock on the T.V. says 1:03.

"Brooke?" Lucas has entered the living room, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He doesn't look like he's just woken up or anything, and Brooke assumes, judging by the notebook in his hands, that he's been writing.

"Hey. Getting some writing done?" she asks, gesturing to the notebook.

He nods and she pulls her legs underneath her body, allowing him to sit down on the couch.

"What're you reading?"

Brooke closes the paperback and places it on her lap. "It's called 'Michel's Rose.' It's this kind-of unknown French novel that just got translated into English about a year ago. I found it in the 1 bin at The Strand. I just started reading it, and got lost in it, you know? And it's such a shame that it went by unnoticed, because it's this really beautiful love story."

"What's it about?"

Brooke seems to hesitate, but then she presses forward. "In the beginning it seems like your average Romeo and Juliet story. You know…two people growing up on the opposite side of the tracks. This girl, Marie, grows up in this aristocratic family in the French countryside, and she meets this guy Michel one day on the road."

She can see Lucas wincing already, but she just laughs. "I know! It sounds really, really trashy. And I think the plot itself kind-of is. But the way the author writes…it's just so _meaningful, _you know? It's like – these two people that love each other _so much, _but how everything in their universe is trying to pull them apart."

She continues talking, getting more and more involved in her analysis. At some point, however, Lucas stops listening, and just stares at her in awe. Not because what she's saying isn't interesting – she's proved that this is an intriguing book already. But because the way she's talking about the novel, with such fire and emotion, makes him feel like it resonates with her on a personal level. The more she discusses it, the more he feels like she is discussing her own life.

At some point she pauses. And looks past him, as if not wanting to meet his eyes with her own.

"And finally, she just turns into this heartbroken teenager. Because this boy that she loves _so much, _just doesn't _know her._"

Her eyes lock with Lucas's again, and suddenly he's overcome with the feeling that he's heard this story before.


End file.
